El Primer beso
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi du même nom. La scène se passe avant, et après le combat pour l'Anneau Vongola de la Brume.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. C'est le premier doujinshi que je traduis de l'espagnol au français. Si le résultat n'est pas bien selon vous, dites-le moi ! Ce doujinshi est disponible sur You Tube.**

_Le premier baiser_

Dans le gymnase du collège de Namimori, le combat pour l'Anneau Vongola de la Brume allait commencer.

« Merci, Boss »

Chrome Dokuro avait embrassé son Boss, avec un petit bisou sur la joue. Chose qui ne manqua d'irriter le bras-droit de Tsuna alors que Yamamoto regardait sans rien dire.

« Quoi !

- ? »

Hayato aurait bien voulu régler son compte à la jeune demoiselle mais l'épéiste l'empêcha de bouger en lui maintenant les bras.

« C'est quoi cette plaisanterie de merde ! Lâche le Dixième, maintenant ! Lâche-moi idiot !

– Calme-toi Gokudera...

- Qui saurait être aussi bête... Je ne pardonnerais pas que quelqu'un fasse ce genre de choses au Dixième !

- Mais ce n'était pas grand chose... Ce n'est pas seulement un bonjour pour elle ?

- Ah ?

- Tu ne devrais pas autant t'en préoccuper...

- On ne peux pas accepter ce genre de « bonjour » d'une personne. C'est comme agir de la même façon que ce médecin pervers ! Je ne me laisserais jamais faire une chose pareille ! Elle doit vouloir s'en prendre au Dixième... ou elle a l'intention de nous attaquer quand nous baisserons notre garde ! Bâtard d'étrangère, si elle complote quelque chose, je vais la tuer !

_* … Eh ? Alors... cela signifie... que la dernière fois...*_

Plus tard, une fois le combat pour l'Anneau Vongola de la Brume fut terminé, Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera et Yamamoto sortaient du gymnase et discutaient ensemble.

« Est-ce que ça va, Judaime ?

- Ma tête me fait un peu mal... »

Le boxeur prit la parole dans ce qui pourrait être une explication au problème du rouquin.

« Durant ce combat il y avait de dangereuses illusions... »

Remarquant le silence de l'épéiste, l'italien tenta de le secouer à sa façon.

« Hé... pourquoi diable ne dis-tu rien ?

- Hm...

- Es-tu ivre ou quelque chose dans le genre !

- Non, je viens de me rappeler quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a quelques temps... Tu te rappelles Gokudera ? Il y a un an ... en hiver ... quand nous sommes allés faire nos devoirs à la maison de Tsuna ... Et quand il a dû partir, parce qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose... »

POV Takeshi

« Ah... c'est trop pour moi... Faisons une pause jusqu'à ce que Tsuna revienne, s'il te plaît...

- Ta tête est pleine uniquement de baseball, idiot ! Mais bon. Il serait injuste d'avancer alors que le Dixième n'est pas là.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est rien, je le fais pour le Judaime.

- … »

Le brun regardait attentivement les lèvres de l'argenté tandis qu'il fumait sa cigarette. … Il finit par se décider à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« … Gokudera. As-tu jamais embrassé... quelqu'un... ? »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Hayato manqua de s'étouffer avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Que... quoi... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- Tiens, bois de l'eau... »

Takeshi lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qu'il accepta volontiers.

« Pourquoi tout à coup tu poses des questions aussi stupides ? Andouille...

- Eh bien... j'étais curieux... Gokudera... tu as grandis en Italie, non ?

- J'ai entendu dire que là-bas, le baiser est aussi commun qu'un bonjour... Je me demande donc si c'est le cas pour toi aussi...

- Et si c'est le cas, ça change quoi ?

- Hein ? Vraiment ? C'est vrai !

- Tu veux voir si c'est normal ?

- Goku... ?

- Okay. C'est juste un bonjour, après tout... »

L'italien donna un baiser sur la joue à l'épéiste et celui-ci demeura fort étonné de son geste à lequel il ne s'attendait pas.

« Ahh...

- C'est pas grand chose... Bien que les Japonais n'ont même pas à se tenir la main... Ils ont juste à incliner la tête comme des idiots... »

_* Bien qu'ils disent que c'est une des façons les plus respectueuses de dire bonjour... Je sentais ton_ _souffle... Ton baiser si chaud autour de ma bouche. A ce moment-là... *_

Fin POV Takeshi

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur s'accélérait... Même si Gokudera pensait que ce n'était rien du tout... »

On voyait sans grand mal que le Gardien de la Tempête était surprit parce qu'il entendait.

« Je pense vraiment qu'ils ont une culture libérale et amusante ! »

L'argenté rougit sans le vouloir face aux propos de Yamamoto.

« Ah, tu te rappelles ? Cette fois...

- Non ! Pourquoi je dois me souvenir de ça ! J'avais oublié ! Tu avais aussi oublié !

- Je suis heureux. Donc, tu ne donnes pas des baisers à n'importe qui, n'importe quand ? Je suis content que tu m'ais accordé ce privilège.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Les joues d'Hayato s'empourpraient de plus belles au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les paroles du japonais. Il essaya de se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains pour ne pas l'entendre.

« Gokudera... j'ai... depuis ce temps... pour toi...

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! »

Apparemment, malgré ses mains sur ses oreilles, il entendait toujours les propos de Yamamoto.

« Ce baiser... tes lèvres...

- Ugh... ! Je t'ai de la fermer salaud ! »

L'italien sortit de ses gongs et il tenta d'exploser le japonais avec sa dynamite.

BOOM BOOM BOOM !

« Ahh... démons... ahh... U... UWAH... ! »

Gokudera pensait s'être débarrassé de Takeshi... Pourtant une main sortit de la fumée et l'entraina dans sa direction. C'était Yamamoto, il était encore vivant et ne désirait qu'une chose de la part de l'argenté...

« Embrasse-moi encore... Ne pense pas que c'est juste pour un bonjour... Tu es une bonne personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... »

Les doigts du brun s'approchait du visage du bras-droit du Judaime et celui-ci subit la scène sans esquisser le moindre geste mais avec une certaine incompréhension.

« Depuis ce temps, j'ai commencé à aimer...

- Tu... ? Quoi ? ! Attends ! »

Yamamoto commença à baiser le front de Gokudera, quand à lui, il rougissait de nouveau et détourna son regard du sien.

« Je t'aime, Gokudera. »

Takeshi releva le menton de son ami et l'étreignis avec toute sa gentillesse, dans ses bras emplis d'une profonde quiétude.

« Depuis cette fois-là... j'aimerais que toi aussi...

- Qu'entends-tu par « toi aussi »... Pourquoi dire « toi aussi » !

- Gokudera...

- Ugh. »

Yamamoto rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de l'argenté.

« … Mm »

Ce fut d'abord la langue qui fut introduite dans la bouche de l'italien tandis qu'il se sentait défaillir sous une rougeur qui gagna ses joues une nouvelle fois encore.

« Hmm. Nn... »

Le baiser se poursuivit, les mains du Gardien de la Pluie Vongola passèrent du dos au cou de l'italien afin de les rapprocher davantage tous les deux. Tout semblait si parfait, personne aux alentours et ils pouvaient s'embrasser éperdument sans qu'on vienne les dérang...

« Gokudera-kun ! »

Le bras-droit du Decimo qui avait reconnut la voix de son Boss voulut rompre ce baiser. Seulement, il était tellement pris dedans que l'italien ne parvint pas à faire quoi que ce soit...

« Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? »

Instantanément, Hayato releva la tête et se retrouva séparé des lèvres de Yamamoto. Il ne pouvait pas continuer alors que le Dixième les avait rejoins ! Justement, le Judaime se demandait ce que ses deux Gardiens fabriquaient. Les connaissant, il en tira la seule conclusion qui paraissait évidente.

« Vous vous battiez encore ? N'utilisez pas de la dynamite ici, s'il vous plaît ! Rentrez chez vous...

- Désolé désolé.

- Judaime !

- Heureusement que je fais attention à vous ! »

Les deux compagnons se réjouirent enfin... seul Takeshi était heureux de ne pas s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

« C'était limite...

- Idiot... C'est toi qui a commencé à me faire des choses étranges ! »

Le Gardien de la Pluie du Décimo tripota quelques mèches de l'argenté avant de le rapprocher vers lui, en tenant ses épaules.

« Faisons-le un autre jour avec plus de soins... Ta langue est si douce et délicieuse...

- Ugh... »

L'épéiste eut le plaisir de constater que les joues du bras-droit du Judaime furent atteints d'un rouge qui ressemblait davantage à du rose.

« Salaud ! CREVE ! »

Une nouvelle pluie d'explosions retentirent.

BOOM BOOM !

« Gokudera-kun ?

- Non Judaime ! Ne vous sentez pas mal, je... »

_* Même aujourd'hui ... Je me souviens encore de cette nuit-là... * _

Finalement, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna et Ryohei reprirent simplement leur route vers la sortie du collège.

« Par ta faute, tu causes des problèmes au Dixième !

- Désolé désolé...

- Le pardon n'est pas suffisant pour moi, idiot ! »

_* Assez... pourront-ils un jour se parler sans se chamailler ? *_

Ça Tsuna... Dieu seul le sait.


End file.
